Otomen
by tureyeltaino
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia setting. Nyo!PruHun. Hungary's supposed to be manly because he's, well, a man. What happens when he meets the one girl he can't pretend to be super macho with? It's better than the summary I swear.
1. Chapter 1

_**Things that girls like, the fluffy, the sparkly, the cute, the sweet, cooking, sewing, and love stories are things that I've always liked…**_

_Crash. _"E-Eliot…" Eliot turned to see his mother's shocked face. "M… Mama…?" Eliot said innocently. He had been on the floor of the living room knitting.

"How could it be…? How could it be…?" His mother cried clutching her hair. Eliot looked at her, frightened. He clutched his plush rabbit to his chest.

"You too…?" after saying those two words Eliot's mother fell to the ground.

"Mama? Mama…! Mama!" Eliot cried running to his mother's side.

After awaking Eliot's mother pleaded to him. "Please Eliot... don't be like your father... you are a boy, after all..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I can't show anyone... the real me...<em>**

Eliot took off his helmet after beating, yet another, member of his school's Judo club. "Well done." greeted his Dutch friend as he walked by. Praises came from everyone in the room. This was the last match of the day. Eliot's opponent's friends helped him up. All the men made their way over to the locker to get into their regular school out of the locker room a, fairly small, group of girls swarmed Eliot.

"Um... Sempai*****... We were wondering if... if you could accept this gift from us...!" a very petite girl with short blond hair said thrusting a small pakage towards him. Eliot hadn't been paying anything much attention, and this he paid even less attention to, but his eyes were suddenly glued to the scene of a girl arguing with a few boys. The girl was easily recognised as new student Gillian Beilschmidt, and the boy she was arguing with was none other than Sadiq Adnan.

"Just leave him alone!" Gillian yelled at Sadiq. He was obviously amused by the prospect of her standing up to him like that. "You've got this all wrong, miss. That guy behind you-" Sadiq pointed at the very frightened Vargas boy "-said he wants us to take his homework" Sadiq smirked.

"You're lying! He's scared to death! He obviously doesn't want you to bother him!" Gillian replied, getting angrier every second that Sadiq didn't leave. "Heh. Too bad..." Sadiq said signaling one of his lackies. The boy closest to Gillian immediately lunged forward and grabbed her arm. "You should've stayed outta this little girl." Sadiq said. Eliot, seeing that the girl was in danger, hit the boy who had grabbed Gillian's arm with his bokken.

"I'm sorry. I must've hit you on accident." Eliot said glaring at Sadiq. They didn't like each other already and the current situation wasn't helping either of them. One of the lackies behind Sadiq seemed to instantly get nervous. The other just went to check on their fallen comrade. After the fallen young man was slung onto one of their shoulders, Sadiq turned around and left.

"I'm sorry about that, are you hurt?" Eliot said to the girl whose life he had just saved. "I'm fine... but, I'm so awesome I could've saved myself you know, ...but, thanks anyways"Gillian said, a light blush crossing her cheeks.

A camera clicked somewhere close by but all eyes were on Eliot and Gillian so the flash went unnoticed. The boy who had taken the picture smiled to see that the picture came out perfectly...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**So, um, yeah. I was reading manga(big surprise there) and I came across one named Otomen and the first thing I thought of when I saw the character who I have yet to introduce was 'Japan. That is just so Japan.' and then this thing hit me. So instead of doing homework, I'm doing this. Stupid plot bunnies...(if you don't know what plot bunnies are then you should read the Spamano fic 'The Bet' by Lumoa) I heard somewhere that Gillian was Prussia's human name(for when he's a girl) and Eliot was Hungary's human name(for when she's a boy. Or when she thought she was a boy.). And Hungary's 'Dutch friend' is the Netherlands. He might never appear again. And the blond girl can be anyone you, the reader, want it to be. Anyone at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Prestory Authors note: So I'm going to clear up some things. The Bold/Italacised words that I'm not going to have anymore before the actual paragraphs are thoughts running through Eliots head at random intervals of time. The first paragraph thing in Chapter one was a flashback to when Eliot was about 10. The girl who was handing the 'gift' to Eliot is not imporant to the main storyline. I would've wondered who she was though. So I put that note concerning her at the end for people like me. And, enjoy my fail attempt at Chapter 2. I'll try to make this longer than Chapter one.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that you did this! It looks like a girl made it! That's so unawesome!" Gillian laughed. Eliot took the food from her hands and smirked.<p>

"If its so unawesome then you shouldn't eat it." he said. Gillian pouted a bit. 'Her awesomeness' had forgotten her lunch and was actually quite lucky that Eliot made this 'unawesome' lunch.

"That's fine. I don't need your unawesome lunch." Gillian said sticking her tounge out at him at the end. Eliot quickly put some of the food in her mouth when she turned around to say something else about how unawesome he was. She turned a light pink but chewed the food and swallowed it.

"Was it good?" Eliot smirked. Gillian looked at him and smirked as well.

"No, actually, it sucked. But if you really wanna get better at this cooking thing I guess I'll let you keep making these lunches for me." Gillian said, leaning against the closest wall. Eliot crossed his arms in front of his chest and rolled his eyes. Gillian got off the wall and looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Francis? What are you doing here? Is Antonio with you?" Gillian said excited. Eliot turned to find a man, taller and much older looking than them both, standing a few meters behind.

"I came to see you of course mon cher~ Sadly, Antonio has detention so he couldn't come see your new school with me. Who's your friend?" Francis said looking at Eliot all the while.

"Francis meet the totally unawesome Eliot. Eliot meet Francis" Gillian said. Eliot gave her a look that she completely ignored as she continued to catch up with this friend of hers. When Eliot was bored out of his mind and about to leave Francis turned to him.

"You're going to take good care of my little Gill here right? I'd hate for anything to happen to her~" Francis said putting his head on her shoulder. Eliot started chucking. As this happened Gill punched Francis.

"You're a perv you know that? Now go away. The teachers said that if I was late for another class that they were gonna call my parents." Gill said swatting Francis away. Francis laughed as well as he could with this wound he had just aquired and wrapped his arm around Eliot's shoulders.

"I really did mean what I said earlier. Gill is my friend and if you hurt her I can make accidents happen..." he whispered in Eliot's ear. Gillian ran up and pushed the two boys away from each other.

"No flirting Francis! Especially with the totally unawesome Eliot. I thought you could do better than him." Gill said putting her hands on her hips. Francis laughed, ruffled her long hair and left. Eliot looked at him for a moment and decided to brush aside what he had said. Suddenly a small body clung to his arm.

"Eli~ How are you?" a very feminine voice said. Eliot mentallly facepalmed.

"Hi Elizaveta. I'm doing well and you? How are you doing?" Eliot asked his elder sister. Gillian pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest but said nothing.

"I'm fine~ Eli, are you going to make dinner again tonight? I really enjoyed what you made last night~" Elizaveta said. Eliot tried to ignore the strange tone in his sister's voice. As he opened his mouth to ask her to get off his arm Gill started speaking.

"Is your cooking really that bad? I mean if you can't cook eat out but to force him to make it for you is just really unawesome." Gill said looking around Eliot to get a better look at his sister.

"I'm sorry but who are you? I don't remember asking you to join our conversation unless you name is also 'Eli'." Elizaveta responded, halting as she did so. Eliot died a little inside. He gently made his sister release him from her grasp and started trying to walk to class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**This took longer than I though it would... I'm sorry TAT. I'll try to get better about this. Hopefully you enjoy it. And please review. It really helps to tell me your **honest **opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't think I would ever want to have a name as unawesome as 'Eli'." Gillian said putting her hands on her hips. Eliot quickened his pace in hopes of the two of them forgetting he had ever been there. He normally wasn't the type to run from fights but if his sister was involved then just dropping things and leaving them alone normally was best.

"Eli come back here. It seems that you've forgotten to introduce me to your friend" Elizaveta called. Eliot froze took a deep breath, turned around and walked towards the two girls.

"Eliza this is my friend Gill. There you have been introduced now if you don't mind I have to get to class-" Eliot said cut off by a glare from both girls. Eliot really hoped that this was not going to turn into another incident like the one at the yaoi convention that she had forced him to go to…

"I thought I had taught you to make better friends than _her_." Elizaveta said turning her glare to Gillian. This was going to be another yaoi convention incident. Eliot could almost feel it. As could most people within a 10-foot radius seeing as everyone shuffled into the school building leaving the three of them alone.

"Well then I guess he must really hate hanging out with losers like you to break your rules princess," Gillian said cockily. Gillian however didn't seem to know how ugly this was going to get.

"Guys, look, I really need to get to class now so if you'll excuse me-" Eliot started again trying to opt himself out of the argument before it got too bad. Gillian grabbed the collar of his jacket (how she could reach was still a mystery to Eliot) and pulled him behind her a bit as if to say that until she won the argument he and his schoolbooks were not going anywhere. Eliot sighed and gave up trying to avoid the argument.

"Losers like me? If I'm a loser then what does that make you bitch?" Eliza said subconsciously mimicking Gill's gesture.

"Uh… guys? Can we finish this conversation later?" Eliot said trying to remind them that they were in fact still in school. Eliza and Gill glared at him to shut up. After a moment, they turned back to each other and restarted their argument.

"Guys I really think we should get going" Eli said in a very rushed tone. Eliza looked at him annoyed. Gill on the other hand looked like she was about to punch him for interrupting so much.

"What are you three doing out of class?" a woman's voice called from behind Gill and Eliza. Gill and Eliza immediately became stiff and blushed.

"I was just talking to them about that professor! Please excuse us as we get back to class" Eliot said getting between the two girls and taking each of their hands and walking towards the school building.

"I don't think so Eliot. All three of you come to my office. Now." The dark skinned woman looked about ready to drag them there in a body bag.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**YAAAAAAAAAAAAY~! I actually got this done after a forever of procrastinating(its still incredibly short though T^T I wanted to make it longer) I know Eliot and Elizaveta are probably OOC but I've really been focusing on trying to get Gillian's character right ^^;. The first person to guess who the professor lady is before the next chapter gets *pulls out cookie* this virtual cookie and a one-shot fic from me if you want it. If you don't, you only get the cookie! Sound good?


End file.
